


Grand Gesture

by craple



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, JASON BEING ADORBS, Les Mis References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow," Conner trails off, from whatever it is he has been talking about in the past seven minutes. Nudges Tim's ribs with his elbow. "So how come you never told me you have a bad boy for a boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Gesture

"Wow," Conner trails off, from whatever it is he has been talking about in the past seven minutes. Nudges Tim's ribs with his elbow. "So how come you never told me you have a bad boy for a boyfriend?"

Tim blinks. Because. "What."

Bart, who has been unnaturally silent for the last forty-five seconds or so, points at something over Tim's shoulder with his mustard-stained plastic fork. "Now _that_ is the grand gesture you're looking for."

Tim turns –

And finds Jason _I-am-sex-on-legs_ Todd standing beneath a large banner of naked men going at it with each other that looks _suspiciously_ like Roy and Dick making out on Wayne's manor kitchen counter with _"Be the Enjolras to my Grantaire, Timothy Wayne-Drake"_ written in bold bright red letters.

Tim splutters, and promptly chokes around a piece of lettuce he's been chewing, because _ohmygod_.

Conner whistles obnoxiously beside Bart, both of them grinning like the terrible friends they are. "No wonder he never complains about his apparently-existent sex life."

Tim throws a glare over his shoulder at their way before jumping out of the cafeteria window, because he's pretty sure the picture has violated at least _twenty_ laws of public decency and broken more rules on the school ground in a day than Tim has ever done in three years, and Tim is _not_ planning to get kicked out before the end of the term. So. Yes.

"Say hello to your Jessica Chastain for me!" Bart calls out, as everyone starts to gather, because yes, Jason is leaning against the black car in a fashion similar to Jessica Chastain from Zero Dark Thirty –

And Tim sees a flash of Jason's trademark grin before he is snatching Tim into the car – which Tim recognises as Oliver Queen's classic Impala, oh my _God_ – and _breaks through the school's gate_.

Bruce is so going to _murder_ them both.


End file.
